


come on n let me sneak ya out

by screaming



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Pre-Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming/pseuds/screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ what if john lennon came 2 sneak u out of ur dorm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on n let me sneak ya out

“Good night, Sister Mary,” you chirp as the wizened matron of the dorm ambles past your room.

“Good night, my child, mind you don’t stay up too late with your Michelangelos and your Monets!”

The wintery night howls in the empty streets as curfew creeps upon the Liverpool College of Art women’s dormitory, and just as you close the door to your barren attic room the overwhelming claustrophobia of a friday night sweeps over your body. You tip toe to the windows and throw them open, greeting the moonlight with a weary sigh. Friday night and nowhere to go. You lean out into the night half hoping the darkness would simply swallow you up.

The wind dies down for a minute and silence blankets you, numbing your senses momentarily. Suddenly someome hisses your name and you jump, spotting the shadowy figure perched outside your window.

"Jesus H Christ John!"

"Cor love, its a fair climb up here and this is the reception I get? Sometimes I wonder why I bother at all - now are you going to invite me in or not? This drain pipe is not the most structurally sound." Wild eyes gleam in the dark as he shakes the loosened drain pipe with emphasis.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, get IN," you snap, dragging him in by the collar, "and keep your voice down!"

He brushes himself off dramatically, straightens up, and surveys the room. "How very minimalist," he quips.

"Poverty chic. If not for Sister Mary's Mama Bear instinct I'd have not eaten since the week before last." He smiles, not his typical sarcastic smirk, but something softer. "John, you know if I get caught with a boy in my room-"

"Exscuse you, I'm a man!"

You snort. "Just barely, mate. But if we get caught I get kicked out. What do you want?"

He steps toward you and slings an arm around your shoulders with a sleazy groan. "Well I wanted to see you, didn't I?"

You roll your eyes and slip away from his hold. His hot and cold schtick was as grating as ever, and you felt powerless which unnerved you no end, even though you did feel guilty for lashing out on him.

"Look, if you'd rather I left," he muttered, sauntering back to the window.

"Hey, wait. Never said that. But can we please get out of here? That old bat's got some pair of ears on her."

With a few terrifying near death moments you both make it down the drain pipe. John pats his coat down for a cigarette as you wander down the road toward the Mersey.

"Oi. Lemme cop."

He looks at you with mock disgust. "Oh its a filthy habit. Next thing you'll be flashing your bits to old biddies on the street," he says, taking a long theatrical drag. You pounce on him, rummaging in his pockets as he shrieks laughing, trying to catch your wrists. Eventually you win, taking his pack of cigs and his flask, dancing around him with glee.

You take a slug before tossing the flask, lighting up and hoisting yourself atop a wall. John scrambles up after you, giggling quietly at his own uncoordination.

A few silent minutes pass, punctuated by breathy exhalations and gulps of liquor. Glancing over at John you notice he's staring up at the stars. It is in this moment you see John as he truly is, vulnerable and idealistic. There is no pretense in his silent wonder.

"You look beautiful you know. Watching the stars like that."

John looks at you as though you're a far off pinprick of light in the sky and chuckles."I don't think anyones called me beautiful since... in a long while."

"Its true," you murmur, resting your head on his shoulder and gently rubbing his thigh.

He hums and leans his head on yours, kissing the top of your head. You look up at him (a tiny bit disappointed). "You made me shimmy down a drain pipe breaking curfew for a peck on the head?" you joked.

Softly, he traces your jaw with a finger before kissing you, gradually more and more urgently, til your hands are entangled in his hair and his are roaming over you. You pull back, breathing shakily, stroking his flushed cheek.

"What happens if you aren't at the dorm in the morning?"

"I'll say I've been up early for a run," you whisper, "why, am I getting a better offer?"

"It'd be a shame if you hurt yourself climbing that drain pipe, it'd be cruel to not offer a bed. Is that a yes?"

You spring off the wall, landing heavily. "Come on then, Lennon, I'm freezing my arse off out here."

He follows, pushing off the wall and envelops you, kissing you again, deeply. "Have I ever told you you're my favourite?"

"Wow, thats a heartwarming sentiment. Out of all the girls you bone I'm your fave. Thanks. Suppose theres not that much competition."

John laughs and hauls you up off your feet much to your surprise, screaming as he runs you down the road.


End file.
